1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shopping carts or the like and has particular reference to means for restraining free rolling of such carts, such as when parked on a slope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years stores such as grocery stores, department stores, hardware stores, etc., have, for the convenience of their customers, provided shopping carts in which the customer can carry purchased merchandise throughout the store and from the store to a parked car. In many cases, the car parking areas are located on sloping ground for the purpose of water drainage or merely to follow the ground contour on which the parking area is situated.
Such shopping carts are generally mounted on free rolling wheels, certain or all of which may swivel to facilitate manipulating the cart. Although such carts are easy to control, they tend to roll freely in an uncontrolled manner down any incline when not otherwise restrained. This is particularly aggravating when the customer parks the cart and is transferring merchandise from the cart to his or her car, at which time the cart is unrestrained and free to move.
Accordingly, a dangerous situation can develop since the cart may freely roll into other cars, structures, or persons in the parking area, resulting in damage to property and injuries to persons.
In my copending patent application, Ser. No. 6/760,758, filed July 26, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,871. I have disclosed a wheel for a shopping cart or the like which restrains the cart from free rolling movement when parked. Although such wheel operates satisfactorily, it tends to create a noticeable amount of noise and also weighs somewhat more than a standard wheel without any such restraining means.